


Thursday’s Child (Far To Go)

by thesacredgrove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesacredgrove/pseuds/thesacredgrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><img/><br/>Lovely photo edit by the wonderful <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockIsTheFireOfMyLoins">SherlockIsTheFireOfMyLoins</a></p></blockquote>





	Thursday’s Child (Far To Go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



I took Him from a Tuesday afternoon -  
into my bed.

I will never give Him back.

He is Thursday’s Child, anyway -  
He didn’t belong there.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Lovely photo edit by the wonderful [SherlockIsTheFireOfMyLoins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockIsTheFireOfMyLoins)


End file.
